


Games of Push & Pull

by Sunrise_at_Dawn



Category: SHINee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, boyfriend taemin, but not really, but you're both madly in love, ok maybe a little plot, push and pull, relationship goals i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26019589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunrise_at_Dawn/pseuds/Sunrise_at_Dawn
Summary: “You willed yourself to look away, because if you wanted to win this stupid little ‘battle’ you had to stay focused. You didn’t want to be the first one to break.”-- Taemin and you have that kind of relationship where you constantly tease each other, even though you’re both a 100% whipped.
Relationships: Lee Taemin/Reader, Lee Taemin/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Games of Push & Pull

You had just finished work, and to be honest, you were more than glad that it was over now. It had been an exhausting day. You sighed happily when you read your boyfriend’s message on your phone. Taemin had finished earlier with his schedule and offered to come pick you up.

You typed in your reply as you walked out of your workplace’s building. Once you hit ‘send’ you decided to look through your notifications while you waited for him to answer.

When a little more than five minutes had passed and you still hadn’t received any reply from him, you supposed that he was already on his way to your office. And sure enough, the moment you looked up from your phone, you saw his car pull up. He stopped the vehicle only a few meters away from you, and opened the door to get out.

When he climbed up the few steps separating the two of you and his eyes met yours, you couldn’t hold back the smile forming on your face. From the short distance, you could tell he was still wearing make-up from his previous photoshoot, a light shade of eye shadow sublimating his glance. He walked up to you with his cute eye smile, opening his arms to give you a warm embrace. His strong arms were a perfect fit around your smaller figure. It felt like home.

You stayed like that for a few moments before he let go of you, so you could greet each other properly, and he bowed his head to leave a small peck on your lips.

He chuckled lightly at your startled expression when a single rain drop fell on your nose. The sky was covered in grey clouds.

“It looks like a thunderstorm’s coming up, why don’t we get back into my car?”

“Yeah, let’s go,” you nodded, “I really can’t wait to get home.”

“Tiring day?” Taemin asked while you walked towards the car.

“You have no idea… My boss is literally the worst.” You sighed, before the two of you sat into his BMW, closing the doors almost simultaneously.

As soon as he started the car, it began to rain heavily and Taemin had to turn the windshield wipers on. All you did was chatting lightly for a while, both of you exchanging about your day under the loud sound of raindrops falling against the windows. Then he turned the radio on.

His gaze was locked on the road ahead of you, one hand on the steering wheel, the other one warmly sitting on your thigh. You felt a blush creep up your cheeks when he moved his hand upwards, caressing your inner thigh. You risked a glance at him, and noticed the smirk plastered on his face, his gaze never leaving the road. He was definitely enjoying this. Teasing you was one of his favorite things in the world, but you also took a pleasure in teasing him in return. Both of you loved the way your relationship was an ongoing game of push and pull. At least, you couldn’t be considered a boring couple, could you?

You were drawn out of your thoughts when he started to thrum his fingers on your upper-thigh in the rhythm of the song currently playing on the radio. You were trying hard not to think about the proximity of his fingers to your core.

When he started to draw small patterns on your thigh, you decided that it was time to tease him back a little bit. You reached behind your back, hands sliding under your top to unhook your bra. By the time you had successfully pushed the straps down your arms, Taemin was stealing some short, confused glances in your direction.

When you finally pulled your bra out from under your shirt, you held it out to Taemin, waving it next to his face, before letting it fall into his lap.

“Babe, what do you think you’re doing?” he scoffed, an incredulous expression on his face.

“This is what you get for teasing me, Taemin.” you replied while playing with a lock of your hair.

In this particular moment, Taemin had to stop at a red-light, which gave him the opportunity to face you properly.

“Hmm… In this case, I will never stop being playful around you.” He said, sneaking his hand back on your thigh in hopes to get another reaction from you. You looked him in the eyes, tempted to just press your lips against his, and it took all of your willpower to hold yourself back.

“The light turned green.” was the only thing you replied. Taemin shook his head in disbelief, somewhat laughing.

“You’re unbelievable…”

He turned to face the road as he started the car again, not noticing your satisfied grin.

From this point on, you were both sitting in silence with only the sound of the radio playing in the background, until you finally arrived at your place.

Taemin parked the car in front of your house, since the garage door was broken. Actually, he had assured you he would fix it, even though you insisted on calling a professional to get it done.

Because of his stubbornness, you hadn’t had a chance to win this argument. You just knew what would be the outcome, and you had been right – three weeks later and it still wasn’t done yet. With his busy schedule he didn’t have time to do it, so you had to park the car in front of your porch every day, leading to this very situation.

Right now, there was a literal storm outside and you hated yourself for not bringing an umbrella.

Just when you unbuckled your seatbelt, mentally preparing yourself to take a sprint to your front door, you heard Taemin speak up. He looked at you, holding your bra up by his little finger. You had almost forgotten that you had left it in his lap.

“What should I do with this…hmm…”

You reached out to take it back, but he moved his arm further away. You let out an unhappy sigh.

“Mrs. Jung is sitting on her veranda. What will happen when she sees me holding your underwear in my hand once I get out of the car?” He continued with that sneaky expression on his face, and you swore you could have punched him right then and there.

“Taemin, I got it, just give it back now. Or at least, hide it in your coat, I don’t care…”

“Why would I do that? You were the one taking it off while we were in the car in the first place. Where is that smug attitude now?”

“Tsk, yeah but you started it.” you told him, somewhat rolling your eyes.

“Did I?” he asked in a fake innocent manner.

You knew it was all part of your little games, but doing this in public had a greater potential to embarrass you.

“Please… she’s already looking, probably asking herself why we don’t get out already.”

“It’s none of her business actually. I could make you ride my cock right here and she couldn’t do a thing about it.”

You blushed at his blatant answer. “Taemin...” You exchanged looks for a moment as the atmosphere had suddenly turned heavier with his words. You willed yourself to look away, because if you wanted to win this stupid little ‘battle’ you had to stay focused. You didn’t want to be the first one to break.

“You’re dumb, of course she could do something. She could call the cops for example???” you said matter-of-factly.

“She wouldn’t. She’s an old lady, living alone in a big house with her three cats. She would probably enjoy the show.”

“Eww… Oh come on Taem… You know she’s good friends with my parents, she would totally tell them.”

You definitely didn’t expect him to burst into a fit of laughter. “If your parents knew what kind of girl you are Y/N…” he said, wiping a tear away from the corner of his eye.

You glared at him, but he continued. “I just imagined your dad’s face, if he were to find out in what kind of stuff you’re into.”

“And I bet _your_ parents would be proud of you,” you snorted, “Besides, I don’t know what’s so funny considering that my dad’s like five inches taller than you, and he would beat the shit out of you if he found out.”

He cringed, imagining your version of the scenario. “Fair enough.”

You took your chance when Taemin wasn’t paying attention – you leaned towards him, effectively grabbing your piece of clothing. Completely caught off guard, his head snapped in your direction. You quickly pecked him on the lips, smiling widely as you opened the door, eventually running out into the rain.

He huffed, watching you dash to your house. Because of your hurry, you had forgotten to take your jacket with you. Taemin picked it up from your seat and stepped out of the car. Apparently, he didn’t really care for the rain, because he walked in a normal pace, even waving hello to Mrs. Jung. Your neighbor waved back, smiling but with a light frown, considering she had just witnessed the whole thing.

In the meantime, you were trying to find the keys inside of your purse (which by the way was also where you had hidden your bra). The moment you found them, Taemin came to a halt behind you, both of his hands resting on your shoulders. He lowered his head to whisper something into your ear.

“You tried to fool me, but look at the outcome. I’ve got your jacket, and you are drenched.”

A shiver ran down your body, and you didn’t know if it was Taemin’s tone or the wind on your wet skin.

“It’s just water Taemin.” you replied, successfully unlocking your door and stepping inside. Taemin followed you, then closed the door.

As soon as you were both inside, he rid himself from his coat and kicked out his shoes, whereas you disappeared into the bathroom. Taemin walked up to the open kitchen and poured himself a glass of red wine. Then he went back to the living room, humming at the taste of his first sip, playing around on his phone.

He soon forgot about it though, when you came back from the room across, only wearing your top from before and what appeared to be a pair of pink lace panties - Taemin’s favorites, the ones from the set he gifted you on your first Valentine’s day.

He put his wine glass down onto the coffee table, his eyes scanning your figure hungrily.

Now that you were soaked from head to toe, your white button-up blouse was leaving nothing to the imagination. While you were drying your hair with a towel you’d grabbed from the bathroom, you caught Taemin staring not-so-subtly at your breasts through the wet fabric. And oh, you definitely won that battle.

So you let the towel fall to your feet.

You walked a few steps closer to him, effectively stopping him from looking _there_. When you were about two feet away from him, he looked down meeting your gaze. A few droplets of water fell from the strands of his fringe onto the floor.

_drip drop._

Then, you took his hand into yours, placing his onto your right breast. His expression said that he didn’t expect it, but only for a moment, because soon a dark glint appeared in his eyes. He began to run the palm of his hand in slow circles over your nipple, which was poking under his touch.

The warmth of his hand was in a sharp contrast to the coldness of your damp skin. You couldn’t choke back the small moan that escaped your mouth from the sensation.

He slightly bent down to place his lips onto yours. Both of your hands came up to cup his face, deepening the kiss, but not in a hasty way. Taemin kissed you slowly, and you were completely melting when he started to lick into your mouth. He began to unbutton your blouse, and you felt a flush creep up your neck. You paused the kiss for a second as he slid your shirt over your shoulders, your fingers pulling on the sleeves to get rid of it faster.

You heard him suck in a breath at the sight of you, before your hand found its way back to his cheek and you both resumed the kiss. The fact that you had to stand on your tiptoes made Taemin smile into the kiss.

You turned your face to the side, leaving small kisses along his jawline, down his neck, and on the small part of his collarbone that wasn’t covered up by his sweater.

You started to suck on his neck, giving him little hickeys (hopefully they would be able to cover them up for his work, a voice said in the back of your head). He shamelessly moaned when you bit down near his pulse point, but you were fast to soothe the pain, running your tongue over it. You noticed how his hair smelled like green apples and his skin tasted like vanilla, and it made you even dizzier.

Then, he pressed his body closer to yours, and you felt his hardness against your hip.

“Bedroom. Now.” he breathed. Before you had the chance to reply, he grabbed your hand and led you upstairs. When the door to your bedroom swung close, the kisses and touches you were exchanging were no longer slow and sensual – Taemin’s moves were much more fervent and you moaned into the heated kiss while he walked you both to the bed. When you broke the kiss to catch your breaths, you were both panting, the noise echoing through the room among the loud thunder coming from outside. By now, the sun was completely gone, the recurring flashes of light from the thunderstorm being the only source illuminating the dark room.

Taemin pushed you down onto the mattress and removed his sweater in one swift motion, before he climbed onto the bed himself, literally _throwing_ his body on you. Both of his legs were bracketing your figure, his mouth was back on your neck leaving open mouthed kisses there. Another low moan escaped you when he ground down on you, _hard_. Then, you snuck an arm down between your bodies, palming him though his jeans. He cussed when you tugged particularly hard on the rough fabric, the friction delicious against his groin.

Your actions were interrupted when a sudden, loud bang from outside nearly made you both jump out of your skin. As the shock ceased, Taemin and you burst into laughter. He collapsed on top of you, and you could feel the small puffs of air from his chuckles tickling your ear.

After a few moments, you spoke up again. “Taemin, could you turn the lights on? I’d like to see you properly.” you asked your boyfriend, who was still comfortably lying on top of you.

“Sure, darling.” he replied softly, leaning towards the small lamp on the bedside table. A dim light was now brightening up the room. When Taemin’s gaze was back on you, you smiled up at him, but you could see just how much his pupils were dilated. Actually, you thought that this whole occurrence had ruined the moment, but seemingly he was still in the mood. A whimper left your lips at the sight. At that, he brought his hips back down to your body, grinding himself on your thigh. You pushed your leg towards him, aiding him in his movements. Even in the dim light, you saw the blush on his cheeks from the arousal.

He moved his body lower, resting his face between your breasts - for some reason, he loved doing that. Then, he turned his face to suck on one of your nipples, twisting and flicking the other one with his fingers. You squirmed under him, and _god_ you were so ready for the real deal. Everything he did felt like teasing at this point. And it seemed like you weren’t the only one growing impatient.

The bulge in his pants was getting very obvious as his hard-on painfully pressed against the fabric of his jeans. He needed to get rid of them, so he rolled down from you and moved to one side of the bed to get up.

He turned to you as he unbuckled his belt and hastily opened the button of his pants. Your eyes locked, he sent you a seductive look as only the sound of his zipper could be heard in the room. Your heart rate sped up and your reaction was to spread your legs wider in anticipation.

When he finally managed to wiggle himself out of his skinny jeans, you noticed a small wet patch on his grey briefs.

He hooked his thumbs in the annoying underwear and pushed them down in one go. He let out a content sigh when his erection sprang free from its confines.

The sight was glorious.

You glanced down on his already fully erect member, mouth agape. Even though it wasn’t the first time you’ve seen him naked, you were genuinely impressed by his size.

The tip had turned into a purplish shade, it almost looked painful. Your mouth was watering; you wanted to taste him so bad.

Taemin had other plans in mind.

He crawled back onto the bed to place himself between your legs and grabbed your hips to pull them closer to his face. You could see his dark, lust-filled eyes scanning you. You gulped as you felt yourself getting wetter with every passing moment.

Your body was ready for whatever this man was about to do with you. When he then proceeded to place a wet kiss on your clothed womanhood, you couldn’t take it anymore.

“Taem, I’m begging you… quit the teasing!”

Taemin chuckled lightly at your eagerness. “Why so impatient today…?” He asked while raising an eyebrow at you, a smug smile spreading on his face.

You huffed and pushed his shoulder, but his stupid grin only grew bigger.

“Aww baby, did I hurt your pride?” He asked while playing with your butt cheeks.

“Taemin.” You warned between gritted teeth.

He raised his hands in defense, “Okay, okay… I’m sorry hon. Let me make it up to you…” He said with a smile, placing a small kiss on your inner-thigh.

“Ah… Taemin~” You let out a quiet moan.

And then it was over for you.

He removed your lace panties with his teeth in the sexiest way. By now, you were soaking wet and Taemin licked his lips with anticipation.

You gasped when you felt his tongue lap over your clit. He gently suckled on the nub with his plush lips.

You had a perfect view on Taemin between your legs, it was driving you insane and caused you to whimper softly.

He looked up from under his fringe while biting down on your throbbing clit. The sight alone was so stimulating that you felt like your entire body was on fire, and the slight pain only added to your pleasure. You moaned and writhed under his ministrations.

He knew exactly what he was doing and what it would do to you. You started massaging your left breast, occasionally pinching and twisting your already hard nipple. You placed your free hand into Taemin’s hair in a desperate attempt to find anything to hold onto.

Technically, it gave you the possibility to guide him a little bit, but his tongue felt too good on your wet core so you decided to leave him in control for the moment.

Your eyes were shut while you continued to gently knead your two breasts. Taemin’s gaze shifted to your face just as you bit down on your bottom lip to suppress a moan. The sight made him groan between your thighs and his cock twitched.

You felt that you were getting closer to your high and he was getting pretty aroused as well. He removed his right hand from your hip and reached down between his legs to grab his length. He ran his thumb over the head to spread precum all over his hard member. He hissed from the sensation. He then reached further down to play with his testicles, eyes closing in spite of himself, and he had to pause his actions at your core. The amount of pleasure he was gaining from his own touches was written all over his face as he was panting and softly whimpering.

“Fuck this is so sexy” You managed to say between soft moans.

Trying his best to focus back on you, he resumed his movements between your legs, licking your slit all the way up. His tongue pushed-in in the process, slightly parting your lips, all while stroking himself in a steady pace.

At one point, his nose brushed against your clit, and your whole body jolted in pleasure. Taemin took notice and kept repeating the action, nuzzling the sensitive bud. At the same time, he gave your womanhood small kitten licks. You whined; you wouldn’t be able to hold back your orgasm any longer.

“T-Taemin I’m close… fuck...” You started to grind your core against his face.

Taemin blew air on your abused clit, and you let out a choked moan. He then inserted a finger into your wetness with his free hand, and started to pump it in and out in a fast pace. By now, you were a whining mess, your breathing also getting heavier. Your moans turned Taemin immensely on and he started to push his erection into his right fist, enjoying the friction he gained from the mattress at the same time. He groaned between your legs, sending shivers throughout your whole body.

“Fuck baby you’re so hot. You taste so good… God…”

He removed his finger from your throbbing pussy and placed a final open-mouthed kiss on your clit.

“nnng…Taemin!!”

The sensation of his tongue sloppily kissing your nub combined with the sight of Taemin being a mess himself sent you right over the edge as you came with a mantra of his name. He rubbed your clit through your high with his index finger until tears were forming in the corner of your eyes due to the overstimulation.

Taemin cutely smiled up to you from between your legs and you swore you could’ve died in this moment.

He lowered his head to place a small kiss on your inner thigh as a loving gesture. You smiled at him too, gently stroking his hair with one hand.

Then, you noticed that his hips were still moving, making you peek down in curiosity.

He was still thrusting into his fist, and because of his labored breathing, it was obvious that he was close to his own release. You were utterly surprised when he suddenly removed his hand from his cock, and moved himself up to place a passionate kiss on your mouth. You could taste yourself on his lips, and even if you were still dizzy from your previous orgasm, it was a huge turn on.

Taemin broke the heated kiss so you both could catch your breaths.

He looked at you lovingly. “You are so beautiful.” he said between breaths, making you blush a deep shade of pink.

Your hands reached behind his neck to pull him down for another kiss. Gentler, this time. Your tongue licked over his bottom lip and you softly bit down, sending shivers down your lover’s spine. At that, he parted his lips as a silent invitation for you to deepen the kiss. You licked into his mouth, and your tongues began to move against each other. It felt like you were both fighting for dominance but nobody actually wanted to win.

In an attempt to bring him even closer to you, you shifted under his weight to hook your right leg around his waist, accidentally brushing his girth with your knee in the process.

Taemin moaned into your mouth, suddenly reminded of his still aroused member. He broke the kiss to look down between your bodies.

“Would you mind returning the favor?” He asked innocently while rubbing his hard length against your left thigh. You gave him a peck on the lips and smiled at him mischievously.

“I don’t know… Should I?” you replied, amused. You wanted to get back at him for teasing you earlier.

Still grinding on your leg, he looked at you with puppy eyes. You knew Taemin was the type of person in bed that could switch easily between their dominant and their submissive side, but today his duality was definitely no joke. The cuteness in his desperate look made it impossible for you to lead him on any longer as you gave in with a sigh.

You managed to roll him over so that he was on his back and you were on top of him. You straddled him, and the feeling of your wet core against his erection made him groan.

“Ffff…please, baby! Do something!” he said with a frustrated tone in his voice. It made you chuckle with how eager he was, it seemed like the tables had turned, but you couldn’t blame him. You decided that you wouldn’t tease him too much today. You moved down all while leaving kisses on his bare chest.

When your face was in front of his crotch, you blew cold air on the tip, which made him curse under his breath. His toes curled, he just wanted you to touch him where he needed you the most.

You stuck your tongue out to wet your lips, appreciating the sight in front of you. His member was lying prettily on his stomach and you could see the prominent vein on the underside.

You placed a chaste kiss on the tip and his penis twitched again.

“Y/N…” he whined as he bucked up his hips in search of any type of friction. You let your closed lips graze over the wet tip, spreading precum over them like it was some kind of lipstick. You licked your lips and _god_ he tasted so sweet.

You didn’t want to make him wait any longer, so you firmly grabbed the base of his shaft with your right hand and started pumping him in a steady pace.

“Ah…ah…ah… oh my god this feels so good Y/N, don’t stop!” 

He looked so sexy all worked up because of you. His bangs were sticking to his forehead from the sweat and the rain, his eyes were shut close. Only his mouth was hanging open as he continued to let out small “Ahs” in the rhythm of your strokes.

He whined when you stopped your movements, but only to be pleasantly surprised with the warm wetness of your mouth engulfing the sensitive head. You flicked your tongue around it a few times, and then you took a hard suck on it.

He groaned from the overwhelming sensation.

“God yes… more…please!”

Your head was sinking down on his length until you felt him hit the back of your throat. Then you moved all the way up only to sink back on him again. Your head was leisurely bobbing up and down his dick when you felt Taemin’s small fist tightening in your hair at the back of your head. He adjusted your pace in a slightly faster one. Your mouth felt _so_ good. He felt the urge to thrust into your mouth, but he didn’t want to hurt you.

“Baby, can I move my hips a little bit?”

You hummed around his cock in agreement, sending small vibrations through his member, which elicited a low moan from him. He slowly started to cant his hips upwards, careful not to make you choke.

Taemin was so gentle and always considerate, even while chasing his orgasm. Even though he was guiding you on his cock and thrusting into your mouth, you could easily take it.

The thought of Taemin using your mouth like that was enough to make your blood rush south again. Your sex was pulsing. To be able to suck Taemin’s pretty cock after that tiring day at your office was the best reward.

Taemin looked down at you only to be met with your sultry gaze. You were staring at him through hooded eyes. He thought that this and the stretch of your pretty lips around his dick were definitely in his top ten of the sexiest things he had ever witnessed.

Your tongue ran expertly along the underside of his shaft, tracing the vein there. You just loved the way it made him extra weak when you did it.

“Mmm… that’s it, right there…” he moaned, your skilled mouth doing wonders for him. You quickly turned your boyfriend into a panting mess.

Saliva from your mouth was trickling down on his member and the lewd wet sounds created by your back and forth movements got even sloppier. You occasionally hollowed your cheeks when he guided your head back up to the tip and you knew he’d soon be reaching his climax because his thrusts were getting messier.

“Nnng! Gosh Y/N… ahh, I’m about to-” Unable to finish the sentence, his toes curled as he let out another loud moan. Despite his grip in your hair, you managed to push yourself up with your hands, letting his length slide out of your mouth with a ‘pop’. Then, you started to pump him roughly.

You bowed your head to leave a few butterfly kisses on his pair, before pressing your thumb over the slit on the tip. Finally, you moved your wrist, angling his penis in your direction.

“Cum on my face, baby” You demanded in a sensual tone.

Taemin’s back arched, and he opened his mouth in a silent cry as he released his load onto your face.

“…ahh!”

Strings of cum were shooting out, progressively covering you with his fluids. His whole body trembled in ecstasy. You felt pure bliss seeing your lover in that state. With a faint smile you stroked his length a few more times until the last drop was released.

Once he was down from his high, he looked at the mess he’d made. His seed was sticking all across your pretty face, dripping down from your cheeks, your forehead and your lips. There was even some in your hair. _God_ it was so sexy.

You dipped one of your fingers in the cum on your cheek, only to put it into your mouth so you could taste him some more. You locked eyes with him while you sucked on your finger, the pleasure was written on yours and on Taemin’s face, who was watching you intently.

You released your finger to collect more of his semen from your face, this time offering it to Taemin, so he could taste himself as well. He opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around two of your fingers as he began to suck on them. The action made him blush, and you found it adorable.

After successfully sucking your fingers clean, he stretched his arm out to grab the tissue box on his nightstand. He took a few tissues out and cleaned your face with them. You sighed contently at the way he was softly taking care of you. Once he had finished, he threw the tissues somewhere in the major direction of the bin.

With a motion of your hand, you impelled him to lie back on the bed. So he settled his head back onto the pillows closing his eyes, still in a daze from his previous orgasm. You propped yourself up with your elbow next to him, running your fingers over his abs, tracing them gingerly. He quivered under your feathery touches. With your lips, you then started to nibble on his earlobe, making him moan lowly.

“Taemin-ah, I’m not finished with you.” you whispered into his ear mischievously. Your impish tone brought him back from his high, suddenly looking up at you, expecting. You kissed the corner of his mouth, before you climbed on his thigh, facing him. His expression quickly showed a new glint of curiosity.

He extended his hand for you to hold it, helping you to find a steadier position. You started to grind down onto his thigh, your wetness aiding you in your back and forth movements. _God,_ he loved it when you did that.

“Did sucking my dick make you horny, darling? Did oppa’s cock taste that good?” Taemin said, suddenly feeling very bold again.

You let out a high-pitched moan. Normally, you would’ve got back at him for being so cocky, but given the current situation, it spurred you even more. Besides, you couldn’t really focus on anything else than your own pleasure at the moment, as you continued riding Taemin’s thigh.

“Answer me, baby.” he insisted.

“Y-yes Oppa!” you answered, deliberately playing along with his game. It was kind of arousing to say it.

Plus, you knew that calling him with this exact honorific was one of Taemin’s kinks - and sure enough, his dick twitched violently in response.

“F-fuck say that again”

“Oppaya~”

He groaned in a low voice as he gripped his cock and started jerking off. It didn’t take long before his shaft was back at full mast. He closed his eyes, eyebrows furrowed in concentration, and some strands of hair were falling over his eyes. His plush lips were slightly parted, occasionally leaving small puffs of air. You thought that he looked really beautiful like that, and you were silently thanking whatever force of the universe brought you two together. He was prettier than any piece of art. Sadly, you would now have to interrupt him.

His head snapped up in surprise when you swatted his hand away, moving to sit properly on his lap.

“I want to ride your cock…I-I want Taemin oppa to fill me out completely.”

“Hmm… and how much exactly do you want oppa’s cock?” There it was again, that damn cheeky grin on his face.

“Fuck, Taemin I need it bad. Please, I’m begging you!” you said, falling out of your little role play.

Satisfied with your reply, he lifted you up with his strong arms, placing your entrance just above his hard-on. You were quick to sink down on him. Taking all of his length at once, you threw your head into your neck in pleasure, calling out your boyfriend’s name.

“H-how are you so tight, fuck-” he gasped, delighted at the feeling of his cock disappearing into your warmth. His head lolled back into the pillows when you started moving your hips in circles, spelling.

You steadied yourself by placing your hands on his toned chest. With an arm under his head, Taemin looked up at you, appreciating how nicely your breasts were bouncing while you were riding him.

He extended both of his arms toward your chest to cup your breasts and started to caress them softly. His warm palms brushing over your sensitive nipples and the feeling of his cock buried deep inside of you were almost too much for you to bear.

“Ahh…ugh… Taem…” you said biting down on your lip.

Taemin started to roll his hips upwards to meet your movements. You cried out when he hit your g-spot in a particularly hard thrust. He gently pulled you down for another passionate kiss. With the change in angle, his cock went in even deeper, his thrusts as precise and powerful as ever.

At this point, you were more sharing breath than properly kissing, moaning into one another’s mouths.

Completely out of breath, you let your head fall into the crook of Taemin’s neck, while he continued to pound into you, his hips thrusting upwards in a very fast pace. The repetitive sound of your bodies crashing against each other made you both lightheaded.

Somehow, you managed to sit up on him again. You placed your hands on his thighs behind you, this way it would be easier for you to bounce on his dick. Taemin’s cheeks were flushed red, no longer able to smirk cockily at you, his expression had been replaced by a deep bite at his lips. He was trying hard to hold it together, wanting you to cum before him.

With his right hand, he started to caress your clit slowly. His fingers were easily slipping into your folds from your wetness.

“No Taemin, I wanna cum just from the feeling of your cock inside of me!” you whined, pushing his hand away. “Go faster please!!” you demanded.

Taemin loved it when you were really desperate for his cock. The begging in your tone made him want to put his hips into better use - he wanted to make you scream his name, and he had an idea how to achieve that.

All of a sudden, you felt yourself losing balance as Taemin shifted your positions, his length slipping out. You yelped in surprise when he flipped you on your stomach, and pushed you down into the mattress, lifting your hips up. He was on his knees behind you, and held your hips in position to align his body with yours. Then, without any warning, he shoved himself back into you, an audible gasp leaving you as he bottomed out. You rested your face on one arm to muffle your moans, the other one gripping the sheets, when he started to drill into you. He held your face down with one hand, forcing a moan from you every time his hips would snap back into your wet heat.

“Yes…Fuck me…Yes…YES!!” you shouted.

The whole bed was trembling under you, and you heard the repeated sound of the headboard hitting the wall with his thrusts. Beads of sweat were running down Taemin’s forehead as he continued with his unforgiving pace. You secretly hoped he would leave bruises, you wanted to feel wrecked the next morning, you wanted something to remind you this night. You sensed your second climax welling up, a few more thrusts and you would see stars.

“Fuck Taemin…harder!” You didn’t even know what you were saying at this point. You just wanted to cum. Taemin was groaning above you, about to lose himself completely as well.

You cried out when you felt a wave of pleasure wash over you. You came, squeezing your boyfriend’s shaft, triggering his own release.

“Fuck, Y/N, yes!!” You felt him spurt hot cum into your hole, and the way some of it would dribble down your thighs onto the sheets. Taemin let himself collapse on top of you, panting as if he had just danced to the entirety of his discography at once. Actually, you were both short of breath when he rolled down from you, cuddling into your side.

“Wow…you’re amazing.” he whispered softly, his chest still heaving from the effort. You turned around to give him a tight hug, which he returned. You sighed happily into his shoulder.

“You’re not so bad either.” you joked, making him laugh. “Well thanks.” he replied.

He kissed your forehead, before he continued, “I hope I didn’t smudge my make up.”

“You’re an idiot.” you snorted.

“If you wondered, yours is.” he stated, and you had to shove at his shoulder again, before you stood up on wobbly legs. You were a mess, and Taemin smirked to himself, happy to be the cause.

“I’m going to hop into the shower now, so do you want to join me or crack another joke?” you asked, half serious half playful.

“I’m joining.” he simply answered, standing up, moving closer to you, and slipping his hand into yours. He glanced down at you, before he pressed another kiss to your lips, which you gladly returned.

“I love you.” he said, his forehead resting against yours. Your nose brushed his cheek before you whispered, “I love you too, Taem.” your heart overflowing with happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make a part two to this story? Let me know in the comments <3
> 
> Well, this was my first work, so thanks a lot for reading! Of course, don’t forget to leave a kudo if you liked it hehe ^-^ And I’d love to read your opinions!  
> I don’t have a twitter yet where I share my fics, so if you’d like to contact me, you can always email me at sunrise.at.dawn.6v6@gmail.com !


End file.
